


Touch

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Cisgender, F/F, Future Fic, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Kurt is horny and just wants to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Touch  
>  **Author:** Star  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,400+  
>  **Summary:** Pregnant Kurt is horny and just wants to get off.  
>  **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Pregnant sex. Future fic.  
>  **A/N:** For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45634234#t45634234) at the GKM.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Blaine sighed as she stepped into her and Kurt’s apartment after finishing work for the day. She couldn’t wait to curl up in bed with her seven months pregnant wife and just relax for the rest of the night. 

Blaine wandered through their home, wondering where Kurt was when she heard the sound of running water coming from their bathroom. She headed for their bedroom, kicking off her shoes and starting to take off her clothes as she went. She was just down to her underwear when she entered the bathroom, tapping on the door to signal to Kurt that she was home.

“Hey,” Blaine said, pushing open the curtain to their shower stall a little so she could see Kurt.

Kurt was leaning against the tiled wall and had a hand between her legs and she glanced at Blaine, her expression both annoyed and pleased at the same time. Only Kurt could pull off that kind of look.

“Hi,” Kurt said, moving her hand and rinsing it under the spray of the shower.

“Need a hand?” Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt nodded. “I can’t orgasm,” she said, pouting in the most adorable way.

Blaine chuckled and took off her bra and knickers, kicking them across the room before stepping into the shower behind Kurt. She pressed a kiss to Kurt’s wet shoulder before turning Kurt in her arms. 

Kurt’s belly pressed against her own as Blaine leaned in for a kiss, cupping Kurt’s face gently in her hands. Kurt sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blaine’s shoulders as best as she could. 

Blaine stroked her hands down Kurt’s wet sides and reached down to grab at her ass. Kurt pushed back into her touch and whined into the kiss. 

“Blaine,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips. “Horny.”

“I know,” Blaine replied. “C’mon, let’s get out of the shower so I can take care of you properly.”

“Okay,” Kurt said and shut off the taps.

Blaine stepped out and grabbed Kurt’s towel, wrapping it around her wife’s body once she had left the stall as well. Blaine began to dry Kurt off as carefully as possible. She reached for her own towel, hastily drying herself off before hanging both of their towels back on the rack. She led Kurt back to their bedroom and Kurt seated herself on the bed, lying back against the pillows. 

“Why can’t I orgasm, Blaine?” Kurt asked, her hand going back between her legs, stroking herself again. 

Blaine’s gaze fixed itself on the movement of Kurt’s fingers sliding between her folds, coming out wetter and wetter with every movement.

“Maybe you need my tongue on you?”

Kurt whined and nodded. “Please,” she said.

Blaine smiled and switched on some soft music and she joined Kurt on the bed, taking Kurt’s hands in her own, kissing them each in turn.

“I love you,” Blaine said softly, brushing her lips against Kurt’s own.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied, tilting her chin up to kiss Blaine properly. 

Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek as they kissed, stroking her fingers across Kurt’s hairline. Kurt hummed into the kiss, arching into Blaine’s touch. 

Blaine shifted, breaking the kiss only to settle between Kurt’s legs. She stroked the entire length of Kurt’s legs, from ankle to the top of her thighs, watching Kurt shiver underneath her touch. She let her hands run over Kurt’s pregnant belly before leaning forwards, pressing a kiss right above Kurt’s belly button.

Kurt sighed softly and Blaine looked down, smiling at the look of pure contentment on her wife’s face, her long hair fanned out around her on the pillow. Blaine smiled, kissing all over Kurt’s stomach. She was so excited to be a mom. She couldn’t wait to meet the little life they created together. In just two more months, Kurt would be at her due date and they would finally be the complete family they had both wanted to be for so long.

“That’s nice,” Kurt mumbled, her hand reaching down to tangle in Blaine’s long curls. Blaine smiled against the skin of Kurt’s stomach, tongue tracing every single pregnancy caused stretch mark. 

Kurt had hated them at first, complaining from the moment the first one appeared but Blaine loved them. It was just another sign of the fact that their baby was growing inside of Kurt and Blaine loved that thought so much. 

Blaine kissed across Kurt’s stomach, up to her enlarged breasts, flicking her tongue against the sensitive nipple.

Kurt gasped above her, her hand tightening in Blaine’s hair, urging her to keep going. Blaine rolled the nipple with her tongue, enjoying feeling it harden underneath her touch.

Kurt both loved and hated having bigger breasts. She told Blaine that it felt nice to have bigger ones but then she struggled to find bras that were her size, comfortable and that wouldn’t irritate her already over-stimulated nipples. Maternity shopping hadn’t been fun for either of them.

Blaine pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt’s stomach before shifting between her legs again. She dipped her head, licking a long stripe from Kurt’s vaginal opening to her clit, causing Kurt’s legs to twitch around her. Kurt hooked one leg across Blaine’s back, her heel digging in slightly but Blaine didn’t mind. She sucked on Kurt’s clit, alternating between soft and hard strokes. 

Blaine slipped her middle finger inside of Kurt and Kurt let out a long groan, immediately bucking down onto the digit. Blaine added another finger, fucking Kurt slowly as she kept moving her tongue in random patterns, enjoying the breathy sighs Kurt was emitting.

With her free hand, Blaine stroked up Kurt’s stomach and cupped her breast before Kurt took her hand and sucked on two of Blaine’s fingers. Blaine moaned, crooking the fingers inside of Kurt’s vagina, making Kurt suck harder on her other fingers. 

Blaine moaned, dipping her tongue into Kurt’s opening, fucking her with her tongue. 

“Yes, Blaine, there,” Kurt moaned, her hand fisting in Blaine’s hair once more. 

Blaine kept moving her tongue at a steady pace, her fingers pushing in and out of Kurt as she did. She flicked her tongue against Kurt’s clit once more while her fingers slid easily inside of her wife. 

Kurt moaned loudly, her legs twitching once more. Blaine dipped her tongue again, letting Kurt’s wetness surround her tongue. She pulled back, letting her fingers take over, fucking into Kurt as fast and as hard as she dared, not wanting to hurt Kurt or make her uncomfortable.

Blaine leaned over a little more and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s stomach. 

“So close,” Kurt whimpered.

Blaine crooked her fingers inside of Kurt again and her thumb found Kurt’s clit, stimulating her in every way that she knew Kurt loved.

Kurt whined loudly as she came, shaking underneath Blaine. Blaine kept moving her fingers as Kurt rode out her orgasm. She stopped when Kurt sleepily blinked open her eyes and gave her a satisfied smile. Blaine smiled back and removed her fingers from inside of Kurt. She brought them up to her lips, sucking them completely clean.

Kurt groaned and reached for Blaine, pulling her close. “Let me take care of you.”

“I want to do it this way,” Blaine said.

She kissed Kurt briefly before raising Kurt’s leg so it was bent at the knee. She straddled Kurt’s leg and began to rub herself against Kurt’s thigh. She could feel her own orgasm nearing and she knew she wouldn’t last too long.

Blaine bent her head down again and kissed Kurt’s stomach, all the while getting herself off against Kurt’s thigh. She tensed a moment later and came, her own legs clenching around Kurt’s thigh as she did. 

Kurt reached up and pushed Blaine’s hair out of her face and kissed her as best as she could from the angle she was at. 

“I love you,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. “I love you too.”

She wiped off Kurt’s thigh with the bed sheets and moved to half sit, half lie down next to Kurt, letting her hands roam over Kurt’s stomach, pressing kisses wherever she could reach.

Blaine felt a twitch underneath her lips and she smiled. “Looks like someone’s awake.”

Kurt chuckled. “I probably woke her by orgasming.”

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt’s stomach a little harder, feeling their baby kick back in response. “I love it.” 

Blaine shifted so she was facing Kurt but still able to touch Kurt’s belly as much as possible. She stroked over her skin once more, dipping her head to kiss her stomach every few moments.

“Thanks for helping me orgasm,” Kurt said after a while. “I was horny all day and just couldn’t get off.”

Blaine chuckled. “Any time,” she replied, pressing one more kiss to Kurt’s pregnant stomach, feeling their baby kick again as she did. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
